


I See the Look in Your Eye

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cyborgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Why have an oppressive government when you can bring it down?
At least, that's the theory The Revølutiøn is working off of.





	1. we are the new americana

**Author's Note:**

> CYBORG FREEDOM FIGHTERS

Two figures slink along the edge of the fence. It's dark, and they wear dark clothing, so they remain unseen by the sparse security cameras and the guards by the gate. 

One figure reaches a hand out towards the fence, almost touching it before withdrawing. The tech underneath the skin of their palm tells them that the fence is electrified. 

Two red irised eyes share a glance. 

The AIs move slowly to the gate, watching the guards.

The Hacker makes a motion with their head, and The Killer silently raises their gun. A simple step forwards, and then The Killer shoots. 

The guards fall silently, the quiet bullets hitting exactly where there's chinks in their armor. 

The Hacker kneels by the keypad and swipes along metal lines on their left wrist. Wires snake out along their palm, and it takes mere seconds for them to type in the passcode and authenticate their handprint. 

The gates slide open as they retract their tech. 

The AIs slink into the complex, The Killer taking the lead. A large, dark building looms up into the sky, blocking out the few stars still able to be seen behind the clouds. 

The Hacker takes out a specialized gun and shoots the security camera, tech overwhelming the circuits and setting a loop in seconds. 

The Killer takes out the guards. 

The Hacker deploys their tech over their hand in seconds, taking about thirty seconds to gain access and open the doors. 

They slip inside, red eyes watching for other guards. To the surprise of the AIs, nobody is there. 

It's suspicious. 

The Hacker shakes his head and the AI fades back, the person taking control. The Fighter looks over at The Killer, inquisitive brown eyes asking what to do. 

A jerk of The Killer's head sends The Fighter slinking forwards, moving on his toes, ready for any action. 

A guard turns a corner and The Fighter pounces, snapping the guard's neck with ease. The body crumples to the floor as The Fighter shakes his head. The AI takes control, and The Hacker kneels down to a low keypad, typing in a series of numbers so the door opens. 

The Killer shoots the guards inside so the two AIs can slip in. The Killer swipes a hand over their eyes, shifting into The Peacemaker. Brown eyes scout out the figures inside of the six cells. 

The Hacker begins work on a large keypad, mumbling under their breath as they work on releasing the locks on the cells. 

“Hey.” The Peacemaker pulls down the bandanna covering his face. “We’re here to get you.”

The exposed metal on the left side of his face catches the small amount of light in the chamber.

Alarms begin to blare, and The Hacker curses under his breath. “Gimme two seconds.”

The Peacemaker pulls up the bandanna and swipes a hand over his eyes, turning them red. 

_One._

The Killer raises their gun towards the open door. Their artificially advanced hearing detects footsteps. 

_Two._

There's a hiss of release from the cell doors and a quiet cheer from The Hacker. They begin to pull open the doors, helping up the scared, hurt people. 

The Killer narrows their eyes as the footsteps grow louder. 

“We gotta go.” The Hacker shakes their head and The Fighter steps forwards. “Now.”

A guard comes into view, and The Killer shoots. 

It only takes a few seconds for the six freed people to group up in between The Fighter and The Killer. 

The Creator steps up to The Documentor, hand raising towards his destroyed artificial eye, but The Fighter shoots her a look. 

“We don't have time.” He hisses, and she nods in understanding. 

“Let's go.” The Killer steps forwards and shoots the incoming guards. 

The group moves through the building, impeded by The Sound’s damaged leg. It doesn't take long until they're exiting the building, The Hacker typing in a code to shut the door behind them. 

They slip through the gate and The Killer shifts back into The Peacemaker with a hand brushed over their eyes. 

“Where's The Leader?” The Fighter looks over the group of people. 

“She was separated from us. I think she was taken to a different facility.” The Protector mumbles. 

The Sound makes a soft noise of frustration, hands going to her artificial leg. It's stiff, unmoving. 

The Creator moves to her, but The Peacemaker waves her back. “We don't have time. We have to get to the base.”

“She can hardly walk, Josh!” The Creator hisses. 

The Peacemaker - Josh - sighs. “Fine. But we all have to stop.”

The group shifts to press against a destroyed, crumbling wall. 

The Creator kneels down and presses her tech-coated hands to The Sound’s knee. Metal wires slip into the pathways, assessing the damage and making moves to correct it. The whole process takes about ten seconds. 

The Creator withdraws her hands and steps back, watching and The Sound experimentally bends her leg. 

“Good as new.” She gives a thumbs up. 

“Let's go.” The Fighter says. “We can fix more of the damage at the base.”

It takes more time than any of them would like, The Killer having to take control multiple times in order for none of them to be captured or killed. 

The entrance to their base is a sliding panel that blends in with the surrounding dirt and rubble. It takes a soft tap from Josh for it to slide open. 

Seven of the eight slip inside while The Fighter watches, looking for any guards that might be nearby. 

When he's confident there are none he slips into the underground base, panel sliding shut behind him.


	2. all my friends are heathens

The Architect’s red eyes survey the main room of the base. “You two have no idea how to keep this place stable.”

“We were too busy trying to find you guys.” The Fighter grumbles from where he's lying facedown on the floor. 

“Lighten up, Architect. At least you're safe.” The Guide throws a ball up and bounces it off the ceiling from where he's sitting on the table. “Besides, you don't even tell us what to do to make sure none of this falls down on our heads, so you shouldn't complain.”

The Architect narrows their eyes. “Do not do that, Jordan. You could upset the-”

“Yes yes, grumpypants, I get it.” The Guide - Jordan - catches the ball. 

“Jordan, stop being mean to the AIs for doing their job.” The Fighter says, picking himself up off the floor.

Jordan snorts in laughter. “Whatever you say, Tyler.”

The Architect snaps their fingers, and The Scientist smiles. “Jordan, stop being an asshole to my AI.”

“Yes Mars.” Jordan says meekly. He begins to toss the ball up again, this time making sure it doesn't hit the ceiling.

The Scientist - Mars - pokes The Fighter - Tyler - in the arm. “What were you doing on the floor.”

Tyler pokes her in her arm. “Why not.”

“Good point.”

The Documentor comes stumbling into the main room, touching the metal around his artificial eye. He's followed closely by The Creator. 

“Hi Mark.” Jordan doesn't even look at the two entering. 

“Hi Jordan.” The Documentor - Mark - looks over at him. “What are you doing?”

“Having fun. What about you?”

“Just making sure my fixed tech works. You're up next.”

“I'm fine.”

“No you're not, your AI port is sealed shut.” 

Two pairs of eyes turn to Jordan, Mars’ and The Creator’s. 

Mars speaks first. “Alex, should I run a diagnostic on his AI, or do you want to get it free first?”

The Creator - Alex - hums in thought. “You run a diagnostic. It'll determine how easy I’ll be able to get the chip out.”

“Come on, Jordan.” Mars steps forwards, grabs Jordan by the arm, and pulls him away into the halls. 

Mark watches them go, then starts laughing. “Oh, I'm _so_ glad I got that on video.”

Tyler grins. “I wanna see it.”

“Come on.” Mark disappears down another hallway, closely followed by Tyler. 

The Protector gives them strange looks as he enters in main room. “Why do we trust those two together?”

“Hey, none of us have died yet because of their shenanigans.” Alex says, hauling herself up to sit on a table. 

“Thank god.” The Protector leans against a wall. 

Alex watches him for a second, assessing him. “You're hurt.”

He smiles. “It's nothing, really. You've got enough stuff to worry about.”

“Michael.” She gives him a stern look. 

The Protector - Michael - laughs. “I know what you're gonna say, that physical injuries are worse than tech malfunctions, but it's just a scratch.”

“Where?” Alex has already switched over into her AI, The Healer.

“Inside of my left forearm.” He holds out his arm so they can see the scratch that runs almost right along the vein, skin raised slightly and red but unbroken. “See? I'll be fine.” 

The Healer nods. “As long as you're not bleeding.” They twist their fingers together and the red eyes fade. Alex smiles up at him. “I just want to make sure everyone is okay.”

“Me too. Just be sure to take care of yourself.”

“You too.” 

Josh slips across the wall of the main room and jumps over the counter into the kitchen. 

Alex leans back so she can see Josh. “There's a door!”

“I’m hungry!”

Michael laughs, watching as Josh pulls open a cabinet and grabs a small package. 

The Sound enters the kitchen via the door. “Josh, toss me one.” 

Josh throws a package in her direction with his artificial right arm.

The Sound raises a hand and catches it. “Thanks.” 

Josh puts his package into a microwave and pushes a button while The Sound rips hers open. “I don't get how you can eat those cold. They taste weird.”

“Everyone's got their tastes. Don't be mean.” The Sound pulls one of the cubes out of the package and throws it into the air, catching it in her mouth. 

“Katie!” Alex swings around to face her. “Toss one.”

The Sound - Katie - smiles and throws one at Alex. 

Wires shoot out of Alex’s left hand and stop the cube in midair halfway through its arc. They retract back into her palm as quickly as they appeared.

Alex takes the cube out of her palm and pops it into her mouth. 

Josh rolls his eyes. “Show off.”

“You know it.” 

Jordan comes sulking into the room, followed by Mars. His AI chip hovers in her left palm. “I got it out.”

Mars slides open a panel in her artificial right forearm and deposits the chip inside the shallow slot. “It'll be a while. Sorry Jordan.” She slides the panel closed, and it blends back in with the rest of her prosthetic. 

Jordan grumbles and sits down on one of the chairs. 

“Where are Mark and Tyler?” Katie asks. 

Josh pulls open the door to the microwave and takes out his package. “Dunno.”

“They're looking at some video.” Alex says. She gets up and walks to the hallway they disappeared down. “MARK! TYLER!”

There's the sound of someone bumping into a wall, then a door opens and Mark and Tyler step out. 

“Hi!” Tyler waves. 

“Come here, you weirdos!” Josh calls. “We gotta start planning!”


End file.
